I'll never forget
by my-blue-eyes-can-cry
Summary: What if Vilkas was married to the dragonborn before she lost her memories? What if the gods deemed him a distraction from fate and brushed him away with Amnesia? Who will Nasilda be? Nasilda the Companion or Nasilda the dragonborn? Could she be both?
1. Chapter 1: Stendarr

Author's Disclaimer:

I do not own the Elders Scrolls Characters, the storyline of the series, all I own in this fic is characters I have made up, pairings and this particular storyline.

**Hey folks- this is my fic (obviously) but it's also my first Elder Scrolls Fic, more importantly, my first game fic.**

**I'm more of an original storyline kind of girl but sometimes you just have to escape to your game world which is by far more in depth then whatever I tried to create...**

**I hope that you all enjoy it, also-No update until I get 3 reviews when I get them there'll be an update within 24-36 hours.**

**Each chapter named after either an Aedra or a Daedra (current or past).**

**Stendarr is the God of Mercy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Stendarr<p>

Nasilda stood before a towering wall, the inscriptions were strange, as if writing but it had written in a language she had never even heard of, her hands reached out to touch the cold stone, feel its rough surface and texture. It must be thousands of years old.

She heard a strange whispering, when she ran her fingers along the eerie letters she heard it get louder, following the sound she sat before one line of scratchy letters;

"_Fus" _the words settled neatly into her brain, then she felt a searing headache, her eyes glazed over and the world went black, but she feared for the worse when she heard the crack of a stone coffin opening and the heavy breathing of a draugr.

"_Unslaad Krosis!" _ It cried before she heard a gutting sound as the draugr screamed.

"Are you alright?" The voice held a heavy Nordic accent, it was familiar but on the brink of unconsciousness, Nasilda could not place their voice to someone she knew.

"The... stone..." She whispered as he scooped her into his arms; if he did not retrieve the stone, she would have to return to get it.

"Don't worry, I've got it."

Then her world went black.

* * *

><p>"Is she awake yet?" A deep voice asked, although it was rough and hoarse, it had the ring of a woman's tongue.<p>

"No, so be quiet." She recognised this voice as her rescuer. Although her eyes were too heavy to open, she smiled that she was in possibly safe hands.

"Vilkas, do you know why she collapsed?"

She heard a sigh, "no, she was staring at a wall with strange inscriptions, she ran her hand along it and when she touched certain spot she fell."

"Strange, perhaps magic is involved. Or some surface poison?"

"I don't know Aela, just please; go back to your room."

The woman then left, spinning on her heels and headed off to her own bedroom where she took a bow and left for hunting.

"She's gone now, you can open your eyes."

"She's not the reason why they're closed... I'm so tired." Nasilda yawned into her pillow.

He chuckled, "whatever happened, it must have done a number on you, you have been out of action for two days..."

Nasilda muttered something unintelligible. She then managed to pull herself up before asking him who he was and where they were.

He seemed surprised when she asked. "I'm Vilkas... don't you remember me?"

She put her face in her hands, "No... The other day, I woke up in a carriage full of Stormcloaks on the way to my execution in Helgen that is all I remember really"

His expression was emotionless, although she could see pain in his eyes. "Well, I used to know you, but you've been missing for weeks, we all thought you were dead. When I heard of a half breed woman who escaped Helgen I looked into it, when I heard it was you I followed your trail."

Nasilda looked away, her milky skin glittered in the candle light, her features were fragile as a china doll, and her black curls fell sweetly around her shoulders. "What do you know about me, Vilkas?"

He stood then, looking away, "perhaps that should be for another time, you collapsed, so perhaps its best to heal first before asking questions that will lead to shock."

She nodded, her milky skin glittered in the candlelight, Vilkas's face burned at the sight of her clothing, the thin nightdress woven from frostbite silk, and it hardly covered her, and was as white as her skin.

"Put some clothing on..." He said bluntly before leaving the room.

She looked around before spotting her bag, when she opened it she sighed in relief, none of her things had been taken, taking a healing potion for her headache and some simple leather armour, she prepared herself to go meet with Farengar to give him his precious dragon stone.

Before heading off she walked past what she assumed to be Vilkas's room but stopped when she heard his gruff voice.

"You must understand, brother, she has lost her memories, the woman I knew and loved is no longer here. There is no reason to continue my crusade to find her and reclaim her because she is now lost to us all." He spoke; his voice filled with sorrow and passion.

"Perhaps, but is all faith lost, her mind is simply reborn, but she may return to us." Another man said his voice was deeper than Vilkas's; his tone was soft, though.

"No need. She won't be the woman I knew, I may just let her continue with her fate."

She continued walking, their conversation would be going around his circles and she knew it, but there was no point eavesdropping, surely the secrets of her life would be revealed.

* * *

><p>The sky was red as hell on earth; she could hear the far off cries of a beast unlike any other.<p>

She wondered if this beast was the very same that attacked Helgen, the same dragon that saved her life.

She drew her sword when a man came towards her, his arms were broke and his armour bloodied, tears of pain ran down his face and his hair was dripping sweat.

"You have to go back... the dragon... it's still around... somewhere" He then dropped to his feet, his breathing harsh; she quickly leaned over him and put a healing potion to his lips.

"Over there!" She heard Ireleth cry, withdrawing her bow and shooting the sky.

Nasilda heard its challenge; it seemed to call to her.

_Nasilda... we have waited so long for you... _her mind felt the unfamiliar presence and cringed. The voice heavily accented in a strange tongue; it hissed into her brain and growled at her thoughts.

"What are you...?" She growled under her breath, "What do you want?"

In the skies she heard the dragon howl as some arrows struck it, it fell towards the guard tower and crashed into the already damaged structure, sending Nasilda flying.

In just a moment, she was on its back, instincts clawing at her judgement; its skin was hard as wood and its scales cut into her bare arms like razors. She ran up its neck and took it by the throat.

_I am not the last or the first, I hope your soul brings the king great joy... Dohvahkiin... _

She let its blood spill like a glorious waterfall, her heart thumped against her chest and her veins threatened to break under pressure as the adrenaline kept her standing.

The body crashed to the ground, the lifeless claws retracted from the damaged building letting the corpse collapse. She grabbed onto a broken ledge and climbed down the damaged bricks of the tower before dropping to the ground.

When the wind hit her she fell back, light enveloped her entire being as she heard the whispering of a thousand voices in her head, she saw flashes of a life that was not hers, felt emotions so powerful it brought tears.

Then it was gone.

At first there was silence, the soldiers stared her down, But then they burst into cheer; "Dragonborn!"

They prompted her to shout but she did not know what they wanted, her mind clouded, she felt like something had been unlocked inside of her, something she never knew she had.

On her walk back to Whiterun, the clouds called out the same strange word the dragon spoke: _Dohvahkiin._

Moreover, she knew the only reason why she kept on surviving was that Stendarr was watching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the first chapter, I'm not overly pleased on how it's written, I couldn't get the flow, but I'm sure it'll begin to flow correctly after a few more, but you get the jist of what's going on so I suppose that's what matters.<strong>

**The next chapter will be up soon enough. You know the rule. 3 reviews=update in 24 hours**

**:) tat ta for now**


	2. Chapter 2: Hermaeus Mora

**Welcome back.**

**Shout out to some of my first reviewers:**

**jeandark: congrats on being the first reviewer, you get a cookie.**

**lovelylovelovely: your name was quite interesting to type, i had to go over it twice to make sure i got it right! I figured an amnesia story would be fine since I'll be straying s far from what actually happened that I may as well get something right.**

**estersonmania: Truth is, I myself am a massive Farkas fan, in the game, I married Farkas, I don't know why I chose Vilkas as the main man for this story but I can promise you there'll be some action for his brother and the dragonborn later.**

**With all that taken care of, I'd like to apologize for the rush of this chapter.  
><strong>

**This chapter named after Hermaeus Mora-the daedric lord of knowledge, past, present and future and the scrying of fate.**

**Read, Review, and most of all, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Hermaeus Mora<p>

Nasilda was announced Thane of Whiterun, the people did not seem to care about her new title, a warrior who stole the soul of a dragon deserved mountains of gold and glory, not a title so they said.

However, she did not mind the company of her new housecarl, Lydia.

At first, Lydia was cold towards her, but she opened up quickly and fully, her smile could make even the dullest of fires burn.

Nasilda was glad to have made a friend, but her housecarl spent much time away from her, Nasilda insisted on Lydia only protecting her when she called upon for help. Lydia spent most of her time at Dragonsreach waiting for the call but during the night, she would head over to the tavern to down some mead with the men.

Tonight, Nasilda was alone, she sent Lydia away to her business so Nasilda could brave her own.

She never noticed how beautiful Jorrvaskr looked during the twilight.

The companions ignored her mostly, but when she was near the circle members, she felt eyes on her.

"What are you doing here, Nasilda?" Vilkas's stern voice cut through her mind like steel, she turned to him to admire him without his armour. He wore a thin cotton shirt that was marked with dirt that didn't wash away, although he looked massive in his armour, without it he seemed smaller, he had muscles and they were certainly developed but he wasn't as large as he seemed.

"I owe you a debt of thanks." Nasilda said quietly. "I understand we knew one another once, I don't want to throw away a friendship that could be between us again."

His face softened for but a moment, "You owe me nothing, Nasilda, you may not be the same woman I met years ago but I owed you much more than thanks."

Her jaw stiffened, he was not going to make this easy. "How about I buy you a drink then? You can make it up to me by telling me about the woman I'm not anymore?"

"another time, perhaps." He brushed past her and headed to his chambers.

How the man infuriated her!

All she wanted was to thank him for rescuing her when she collapsed; the Draugr would have torn her to pieces had he not. However, there was something else too...

She had not met anyone from her past really; those who seemed familiar with her were merely old acquaintances and could not share information about her past.

Even looking in the mirror, she was not sure who she was, her milky skin and her icy blue eyes were Nordic in nature but her body was small and her hair was the colour of ebony and shone like a new blade, curls all the way to the roots. Those features were Imperial like, but it seemed impossible, there was a civil war now, or so she heard, the nords and the imperials would never bed during this time.

The ideas were all giving her a headache, and the one man who admitted to knowing something about who she is would not tell her.

She sat down at the table and huffed in frustration, receiving curious looks from the companion members.

"My brother gets that reaction alot, but I've never seen it from you..." She immediately recognised the gruff voice of Vilkas's brother whom she eavesdropped on the other night, he sat next to her with a tankard to his lips and his eyes staring to the fire.

"You knew me too?" She whispered hopefully.

"Yes... although I'm sure there are some surprises that only Vilkas should share, I suppose I could tell you a small amount."

She smiled, inwardly cheering.

"What's your name, friend?" She asked smiling so hard it almost ached.

"Farkas... I'm Vilkas's twin."

"Tell me Farkas, who am I?"

He smiled and drank deeply, "You're Nasilda of nowhere in particular."

She stopped and laughed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

When he turned, his silver eyes burned into her, seriousness flooding through each cell, "Your father was an Imperial captain, killed in battle, your mother raised you on a farm near Riverwood, but she travelled often and you came along. One day your mother was out gathering food when she was accidentally killed by a hunter, who then took you in as his own."

He had left out something, but she saw in his eyes that it would all be explained.

"Do you know who the hunter is?" She asked.

"Yes... His name is Kodlak, but he is more than a hunter now, he is our Harbinger."

Her eyes flashed with excitement, "can I meet him?"

"He'll be downstairs in his rooms, you can meet with him whenever." Farkas then drained his mead and stood. "I'll be in my rooms too if you have any other questions I could answer."

She smiled again; he had bestowed knowledge upon her she only hoped for, but now he had even given her the name of a man who could tell her more than Vilkas could, or anyone else for that matter.

She walked towards the Harbinger's rooms after finishing her mead, the alcohol warmed her cheeks as she shakily went to open the doors.

She stopped when she heard her name.

"Master... I do not know what to do, if the gods bade her to forget me why cannot they let me forget her? Why must I suffer in her presence and bask in her beauty as if the woman I love is standing there but she is not?" Vilkas's throat laced with burden; it cracked under the weight of sorrow.

"It is not only you, brother. She forgot everything. But I fear the gods have plans for the girl, I heard stories of heroes about her, dragons breath. Talos has gifted her with his own voice, and who are we to deny the gods their champion?" A sweet tone of an old man replied to Vilkas, and Nasilda knew he was Kodlak, the man whom Farkas spoke of.

Although she was slightly hurt by the fact that he had been the reason of her mother's death, she knew he would have changed that if he could, his voice was filled with the same heavy tone of sadness.

"I must go now, a sleepless night awaits me, I best not keep it waiting." Vilkas stood and Nasilda held her breath, knowing she had moments to hide before he would open the doors and see her listening.

However, her time thinking wasted when she heard his voice.

"You should spend your time more practically, woman." Vilkas said coldly as he walked past her to his chambers. She stood there dumbfounded staring at the chair Vilkas just left, and the man who sat across from it.

"Come, we have much to discuss..." Kodlak smiled, his old face withered from smiling, his friendly eyes saw through her easily.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I..." she began but he hushed her.

"No need to dwell on that matter. You must have more important conversations in mind."

"Yes... my mother, did you know her?"

He sighed, "quite a way to remind me... no, but I see her in you, you look much like her. I was only young and poor of aim, she was out hunting when a bear attacked her, it knocked her unconscious and picked her up, I went to shoot the bear in the head but it missed. Had I waited for a better moment, she might still be with us." He looked sadly at his now cold meal, "I wish I could retrace those steps, but that is another matter, no dwelling in the past."

"Then what happened?"

"I killed the bear and ran to her, she had an arrow in her lung and would surely die, in her dying breath she told me your name and pointed to a cottage just in sight. I ran to you, finding you playing with your toys, you did not cry when I held you, you never cried. I took you to Jorrvaskr and raised you amongst the Companions, Vilkas and Farkas came a few years later, you first hated one another, but it did not take long for you to grow some patience and for him to grow some compassion. You became inseparable."

"So he only hates me now then, I did nothing to harm him?"

"He is only protecting his heart, my dear, he has lost the most precious thing to him and it stings when a man loses her."

She paused. His wise eyes watched her knowingly, he knew the question she was about to ask, but it would be unwise to answer it. "Were Vilkas and I... were we lovers?"

"You were my wife." Vilkas's cold voice cut through her senses, she turned and saw his plain expression, "but my wife died when you came to be."

She wished Hermaeus Mora did not gift her with the knowledge of her relations, she wished she never came back to Jorrvaskr, she should have journeyed to the Greybeards but something pulled her here, and it wasn't fate, simple and easily tempting curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know the deal, 3 reviews=update!<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Azura

**Welcome back, sorry about the wait this time, took awhile for those reviews to come in, gotta make sure people are actually reading this or I won't bother.**

**Shout outs:**

**anonymous: Thank you! I'm so glad you think so! I actually blushed a little when I first read your review!**

**jeandark: Yeah I went through an ordeal a couple of years ago and that was the only lesson I really learnt, that ignorance is a blessing. I truly wish that I am ignorant towards the movie 'the human centipede' because whenever it pops into my head I feel quesy.**

**lovelylovelovey: You gave me a cliffhanger! What was your dream? I'm so curious now!  
><strong>

** this chapter named after Azura, the daedric lord of dusk and dawn and the magic of the twilight in between.**

**Please enjoy and do not forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Azura<p>

Nobody was exaggerating when stating the road to High Hrothgar was quite a climb. The seven thousand steps were not neatly stacked like a staircase and the wolves that infested the area were far from domesticated.

Moreover, it was cold too.

Nasilda blamed her Imperial skin from being so thin, the Nords never seemed cold, their armour lacked sleeves and they charged into battle with flushed faces. Nasilda growled in protest when a brush of icy flakes sprayed her in the wind.

"It shouldn't be far now..." Lydia commented; her voice rose so her Thane could hear her through the howling.

Why did the gods play this cruel joke on her? They threw her into this icy plane and made her trudge through it with no clue on whether it was the right direction.

However, the worse part:

How could she have ever married such an obnoxious man such as Vilkas? It seemed like a past life, in a way it was. But the Gods didn't bless her with a new life, instead they wiped her mind, but everyone seemed to remember who she was, apart from her.

In addition, how could she be dragonborn? She could not even hold a sword properly, she has to cart daggers around strapped to her legs, and Kynareth granted men to speak as the dragons do but it was Akatosh who created the dragonborn... to be mortal with the soul of a dragon... she didn't even know what that could mean.

She did not know if it was true, she was only making this trek because her Jarl told her to, and because she wanted to know what it meant.

She may be angry with the gods for stealing away her last life but if they had something planned; it would be foolish to deny them.

"I think I can see it, it's hard to tell with all this snow..." Nasilda smiled at her housecarl, seeing the structure through the white winds brought her mind to a quick pace. What would she learn? Is she really the dragonborn? What does being dragonborn even mean?

Biting her lip till it bled they made their way to its stony doors.

"We should probably head on in..." Lydia smiled, standing aside so her Thane could go in first.

Nasilda nodded but stood still, taking a quick breath and holding it, "Here we go..." She sighed before opening the large doors and relaxing at the sudden change in temperature.

She spotted an old man wearing long grey robes, his beard was white as the snow that was currently tangles in Nasilda's curls and his eyes lacked the brightness of youth and had darkened to a dull grey in age.

"What brings the two of you to our humble temple?" Quick to the point, she liked that, not batting around the bush.

"I heard your call, 'Dohvahkiin', I'm here to answer it." Nasilda smiled.

"Ah... first we will see if you truly are 'Dragonborn' before we begin any formalities. Shout at me, if you can." He smiled and folded his hands.

Lydia glanced nervously at her companion, unsure what to expect, Nasilda braced herself. She didn't understand what it meant truly to shout, our how to do it, but the old man seemed patient enough.

"Calm yourself, let your mind ease" He soothed, "Have you shouted before?"

"No..."

"Then how would you know that you are truly a dragonborn?"

Nasilda sighed, "I don't really know, but when I defeated the dragon attacking Whiterun... I heard its voice, it washed through my mind and as clear as I hear yours now. When it died, it bled light, its skin burned and I saw images flashing past my eyes, the soldiers said I glowed, that I took its very soul that I must be dragonborn."

He smiled. "Have you ever read a word of power?"

She thought for a moment, remembering the word that spoke to her, the power it wielded that rendered her unconscious. "Yes, it left me unconscious for a few days."

"They tend to have that affect the first time, you will find words much easier now you have learnt your first, and do you remember what the word was?"

She smiled, "Yes, Fus..."

"Fus means Force; it is part of a shout called 'Unrelenting Force' which will blow an amount of force in a single direction. I want you to focus your mind, remember every detail of the word, how you felt when you read it, what you were thinking at the time, any sounds you may have heard. When your mind has processed it all once more, open your lips and cry out Fus towards me."

She closed her eyes and began to focus, she remembered running her hands across the stone, feeling the gritty substance that resided on it, hearing the hum of the whispers as the word called her. Looking back she felt familiar with the voices, she felt attached to the sounds of their tongues.

She felt the same weakness flooding through her, making her knees wobble and her brow sweat, she remembered running her hands over the engraved letters, feeling the jutting strokes and the harsh corners.

Then she remembered the lock that clicked inside her, the warm feeling as she felt filled, before she knew it the words had escaped her mouth but she was no longer thinking of them, only of Vilkas's tight muscles around her and the sudden safe sensation that flooded through to her very skeleton.

"So it's true" He smiled, when she opened her eyes she saw that he was standing a few feet back from his original stance, her ears rang from the sound of her own voice but her mind was at ease. "You really are dragonborn..."

"I must be..." She stared at the floor, not willing to look at the old man's face any more.

"My name is Arngeir... and you are?"

"Nasilda."

"Nasilda... and Ayleid name. Do you know its meaning?"

She shook her head, wondering why the conversation took its quick turn.

"It means 'fateful'"

His face was no longer smiling, his eyes burned into hers, but she could not focus.

He led her towards a circle and other greybeards joined them, Arngeir introduced them to another of the greybeards named Einarth.

"Einarth has mastery of the second word of unrelenting force 'Ro'. To learn a shout, you must first have seen it demonstrated, or read the word. Then you must understand the shout, for us, this may take many years but for you, moments, when you kill a dragon, you take its understanding deep into your soul. You won't need to kill a dragon to understand this shout, however, we will grant you use of our knowledge."

She nodded, only just understanding his basic outline.

Einarth turned to the circle and opened his mouth. His Thu'um was but a whisper, only just intelligible, but it brushed across the circle leaving an imprint in the stone.

The same hum of voices heard in her ears as the ones in the cave; they sang in her mind and brought tears to her eyes for but a moment. Then another click as a lock opened inside of her.

"Master Einarth will now grant you his understanding of Ro." Arngeir smiled, Einarth then turned to her and she felt a strange tingle deep inside of her, his eyes were on fire and had she looked in the mirror she would have seen that hers were too.

'_FUS RO!' _Her mouth opened on its own, blasting through Einarth, it was much more powerful than the shout that hit Arngeir but this time I did not need to focus. It just came naturally.

"Well that's it." Arngeir smiled his eyes slightly wider. "You really are Dragonborn. I must admit at first I was sceptical, we all were, but now to see it for myself, how quickly you learn a shout. It's simply marvellous."

However, that was not enough for them, after teaching her, a brand new shout 'Whirlwind Sprint'; they pushed her to finding the horn of Jurgen Windcaller.

"Perhaps we should head home for awhile; I'm not looking forward to go diving headfirst into some long dead tomb looking for some artefact for an old man again." Nasilda told her friend, she remembered the embarrassment being rescued by Vilkas and did not want to feel the same rush of unwelcome heat. Although this fear was probably, delusional considering it would be unlikely that Vilkas would be there to rescue her this time. Last time he was looking for her or at least, he was looking for his _wife_.

She shuddered at the thought; it was hard to imagine standing next to Vilkas at the temple of Mara exchanging their vows, even harder to imagine Vilkas actually having any affection to begin with.

"So... to Whiterun then?" Lydia asked her eyebrows rose.

"I suppose," Nasilda, sighed, hoping not to bump into her 'ex husband', she would not though if she stayed away from Jorrvaskr. She knew she needed to find somewhere new to live, sleeping in the same town as Whiterun had its effects on her.

Once they reached the Ivarstead they agreed on staying in Vilemyr inn. The music was rich as the bard sang 'Age of Oppression' at the top of her lungs, the mead was cool and delicious and there were handsome strangers that Lydia feasted her eyes.

"Hello sugar, you're a far way off home aint'cha?" A large hairy man sat next to Nasilda, "I can smell the city on you."

"Best get your paws off her, she's my thane." Lydia growled.

The man looked at Lydia up and down, "Aren't you a feisty one, I'm not afraid of your fire, love, I only ask to enjoy your warmth."

He went to pull Lydia into his embrace but in a flash of events that were too fast for Nasilda's tired brain, he was on the floor and Lydia stood over him, her foot on his battered chest. "I don't take kindly to those words." She then smiled, "And you're far from my type."

With that being the only interesting part of the evening, Nasilda paid the innkeeper and retired to her quarters, Lydia insisted in sharing the room, and being 'always prepared' she had a warm fur sleeping bag to snuggle in.

"I'm no man, Lydia, feel free to share the bed." Nasilda laughed as Lydia swatted away the mice that wanted to share her warmth. They were as unwelcome as the raunchy drunk that Lydia taught a lesson to.

She looked up at her thane, unsure whether to pass or to roll up her sleeping bag and climb into the warm sheets.

"It's cold tonight." Nasilda stated, yawning into the pillow.

Lydia watched Nasilda, when the girl shivered; Lydia decided then to climb into the bed.

But they only slept, for Nasilda had the innocence of a child and a mind just as fresh, although Lydia watched her lips move with fascination and felt the warmth of another woman over all intriguing, Lydia had never felt desire for one of her own gender, she was merely curious.

"Bless you Azura, your new dawn sheds light on new and exciting things and your twilight is surely magic." Lydia whispered to the night, wondering if the daedric lord was listening.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's that chapter all done and finished, I hope you enjoyed it even though, once again, it's rushed.<strong>

**Please leave a review, the sooner I see 3 reviews the sooner the next chapter will be uploaded. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Zenithar

**Welcome back again, I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is in Vilkas's perspective.**

**Shoutouts:**

**midnightandcounting: I copletely forgive you if I never see another review from you again, I preordered Skyrim 3 months early and I played it nonstop, I have only just given it a break, but I still play it at least once a day. I used to play it constant, the only reason why I wouldn't be playing is if I was at work, and when I was at work, all I could think of was Skyrim. I hope you love the game at least half as much as I do, and I'm so glad that you love my story!**

**'I'll never forget': I laughed and blushed when I saw the name you signed with your review, and I'm so glad you think my story is epic. You get a cookie for signing your review after my story because it made me smile to see that.**

**Fallon-Idalia: I was smiling my face off when I opened my inbox and saw your pile of reviews, I sure hope you keep that up. Your reviews are the type of reviews that I love, my favorite kind of reviews. They express interest for the story, show criticism where it's needed and offer an opinion. I am curious on what your name means, I hope you're willing to tell me in your next review. I'm too lazy to Google it. I also promise I'll try to improve my capitalization.  
><strong>

**It is named after Zenithar: the god of trade, the god who always wins.**

**Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Zenithar<p>

Vilkas had not seen her in days; it worried him in a sense. Jorrvaskr was silent without her old song that filled the halls and his heart felt much heavier without her help to lift the burden.

He remembered the day he asked her to marry him, he was only a boy but the words counted, he had barely lived to see his twelfth year but the day was clearer to him than sunlight.

She sat under the Gildergreen reading a book, he did not really care what she was reading but seeing the young girl amongst the deep purple blossoms made his heart ache.

"Vilkas" Her smile widened when she saw him approaching, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Her words were so formal, as always, she had the polite manner that most saved for royalty but she treated every man the same. Her white skin was like snow and the blood that filled her cheeks was like a glorious stain of red flowers peeking through the ice. Her black curls were knotted into a braid, he hated to see the beautiful threads tucked away.

"I just wanted to see you." He smiled and sat near her, leaning against her arm and draining some of her warmth. "You're always so fun to be around."

"Doesn't Farkas want to play today?"

"Farkas only ever wants to wrestle, he won't talk to me, I miss conversation."

She laughed, her voice like a bell, and he watched her. "You're always welcome to talk to me if you ever feel lonely."

Her eyes... although they looked like they formed from ice glaciers, they held more warmth than the breath of a flame, he wished to touch them but held back, knowing it would be unwelcome had he brushed his fingertips against her long thick lashes. "I always feel lonely when you're not around."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Vilkas... I'm not sure I understand."

Then he kissed her, some townsfolk stopped to feel their heartstrings tugged as the two innocent children discovered the blessing of Mara.

"Vilkas... I have to go; I have to find out what happened to my father." She sighed and rested her pretty head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you though."

"I'll only let you go if you make me a promise." Vilkas smiled, "You have to promise me that you'll marry me when you return."

She then laughed, "Of course I will," She twiddled her thumbs, "I promise to love you forever"

He kissed her again and when she pulled away, it was not to cut him with words of goodbye, it was to act like the children that they were, to play and laugh until day's end.

Vilkas smiled at the memory, his heart ached wishing she were still at his side, he was angry that she broke her promise, she no longer loved him, she had completely forgotten him.

The companions knew no more perfect lovebirds, ripe from a young age.

They completed the ritual together, taking the blood of Hircine into themselves; he wondered whether the gods removed her curse. If they had, it would be another thing to remind himself that she was not his any longer.

Farkas walked into his bedroom, "Brother, you can't sulk forever."

Vilkas sighed, "surely you understand, you too felt the ache when she walked by, you too watched her lips move. We were children but your love was just as passionate, but even more shy than my own."

Farkas blinked and turned his head, "I left that past behind, she was your woman all along and I knew that. I won't forget that."

Vilkas smiled at his brother, "You sacrifice everything for my smile brother, you truly understand more than any of us about Mara, but you no longer need to, she's not the woman I love but you still feel the pain in your chest, don't you?"

His brother sighed, staring at the rug, "My heart doesn't change its tune because the gods will it, I won't forget the girl we loved, but I won't throw away the woman we have now because the gods changed her."

Vilkas smiled, "She's no longer mine brother, and she could always be yours." The words saddened him, they were far from the truth, had Vilkas seen any man touching Nasilda he would slit their throats, the only man who he deemed worthy was his brother, but even then flowers of jealousy bloomed.

"I hate hearing you lie through your teeth. You'll find her and you know it, I'll be here to pick up any pieces you may break."

Vilkas laughed, "I still don't know how you always find out when I'm lying."

Farkas chuckled deeply, "Your smile doesn't reach your eyes and you blink alot."

Vilkas laughed with his brother for what seemed a while but was in fact, moments, Farkas was not one for talking, but when it came to his brother, and he was incredibly passionate. The twins cared for one another more than most cared for their siblings but for a long time before they joined the companions they were all each other had.

"Come brother, let us go drown ourselves in mead until we hallucinate." Vilkas chuckled

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Several hours later, Vilkas woke to find himself not far off Ivarstead, he was naked but he found his gear in his bag near where he woke.

He shivered, looking up at the sky; it must be around two in the morning.

He quickly put his fingers to his lips, before drawing them away to inspect. No blood. Thank the divines he didn't kill anyone tonight.

But his rejoice was short lived when he heard the growl of a bear.

Had he been wearing his armour the fight would have lasted moments.

Had his sword been closer it would have lasted seconds.

But none of the above factors helped him now, he reached for his sword which at the time felt like a mile away as the bear slashed him with his claws and snapped at his limbs with its jaws.

He felt a sudden pain as its claws dug deep into his back, just missing his spine. He was thrown against a tree, feeling his ribs break inside of him, he cried out for Stendarr to hear him.

But then he heard something, at first it seemed far off, it probably seemed unimportant as the bear drew closer again, this time its claws were aiming to kill rather than wound.

He closed his eyes and prayed that the hunting grounds were not so bad.

"Down you dirty beast!" A woman cried, he heard the slosh of blood and was grateful it was not his own. "Are you hurt?" The woman asked.

When he opened his eyes, she came into vision, "Nasilda... what are you...?" But he was cut off when he coughed, blood spilling from his lips.

"Oh divines..." She breathed, kneeling over his naked form, her pale cold fingers touched his torso and he felt the stab of pain rush through him. "You're more than hurt. We must get you to a healer."

Another girl joined them, "Shall I call for one, my thane? He cannot travel in this condition."

Nasilda thought, "Yes that should be fine." The girl nodded, "Lydia, you may need this."

She threw a bag of coins to the girl, "What for?"

Nasilda laughed, "It'll no doubt take some convincing to get a healer to travel this far for one patient."

Lydia laughed before pocketing the gold, "No doubt." She then ran to the edge of the field where a fine black horse tied to the fence stood ready.

"You'll be fine" Nasilda smiled briefly. "Just a few broken bones and scratches, from what I can see."

He laughed and it hurt. "It feels much more like I've been torn to pieces and put back together by a man who doesn't know where the pieces belong."

She smiled and opened her bag to pull out a thin blanket, "Where are your clothes?"

"They are in a bag over there..." He nodded towards the bag that lay a few feet from the bear's corpse.

"And why aren't you wearing them?"

He sighed, "That may take some explaining."

She giggled and grabbed his bag, pulling out a thin cotton shirt and some slacks. Leaning over him, she pulled the shirt over his head while he complained loudly that he could take care of himself.

He growled as she pulled his slacks on, she was mindful to look away as she did, but her hands came close, close enough that he felt blood flooding towards the area in anticipation.

"I am a full grown man, you know." He sighed, giving up, "I can dress myself."

"Not at the moment." She then pulled him up, his torso cried in protest and he felt tears running down his cheek. The pain was almost unbearable, but she knew that, yet they couldn't stay in the field sitting in his and the bears blood. "I've paid for a night at the inn, if we need to, we'll stay a few more nights, I imagine that being the case."

"I hope the healer brings a carriage then. I don't really want to stay here on your tab."

She smiled softly, "I don't mind."

Through great effort , they reached the inn, she pulled him into the bed and fell to the floor, exhausted.

"So what were you doing running around at this time in the morning...?" Vilkas asked quietly, knowing most of the inn was asleep.

"I couldn't sleep, when I was walking with Lydia we heard your cries and came running." She smiled then, "but I could ask the same of you."

"I wasn't looking for you."

"Of course not."

She slipped into the sleeping bag Lydia left the previous night, he watched her thoughtfully. "You know, it's bad manners to allow a woman to sleep on the floor when a mad takes her bed?"

She snorted, "You'll be more than uncomfortable down here."

Although she was mystery to him, the Nasilda he knew was soft and caring, the only reason why she was in the companions was that she was Kodlak's adoptive daughter; she couldn't hurt a fly and could hardly lift a blade. However, the woman the gods changed her to was so different it was astounding.

She took on that bear and in moments, its throat was open and empty. Men were calling her dragonborn and witnessed her slay a dragon, her attitude had changed, she hardly cared what others thought, she smiled and drank with the men and she seemed carefree. Perhaps her memories burdened her and she released from them.

The woman she was intoxicated him, her kindness was known to all and her kitten like timidness made her irresistible. But the woman she has become made him blind with passion, she still had the same traces of kindness but she was no longer shy, but braver than many men who called themselves a warrior. She no longer blushed under pressure and hid from nervousness but now she blossomed in the limelight and proved to the world that she was more than a woman.

"Vilkas?"

"Yes...?"

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm glad to see you again."

He remembered that strange sting in his chest, it wasn't from the wounds but it was his heart beating so quickly it threatened to burst out.

He reached down, wincing at the pain he felt when he moved, and took her wrist into his hand, he pulled her towards him slowly, hoping not to hurt her with his grip.

But she wasn't a china doll anymore, although her skin seemed to be made from porcelain it was tough, and she wasn't shy when he pulled her mouth over his and kissed her surprised lips.

He could get used to kissing her again, but these kisses were not what he was used to, these kisses were feverish and almost unexperienced, raw in their fiery nature and needy.

He felt the blood rush again and his heart thumped in his chest. "Nasilda..." he moaned into her mouth as his hair stroked those silky curls that fell from her head.

She then stopped. "I don't want to hurt you." She said quietly before pulling away.

His heart went with her as she let him go, "At least sleep with me tonight."

She smiled in the darkness. "Maybe when you're better, I'll think about it."

He sighed, "I suppose you've thanked me properly now, I saved you and you saved me."

Nasilda tangled her fingers into his, "I don't want to think of it like that, you're alive and that is what matters."

He smiled. He hoped to feel her warmth against his but his body was against it, he damned the bear and its marks but then, had it not been for the bear he wouldn't be in this situation.

As she sighed and fell asleep, her fingers slipped from his hand to the floor, it was pitch black but she was more beautiful than ever.

Then he truly realised that he was in love with her still, even more so than before, although his Nasilda was just a kitten the woman who she is now was a full-grown predator and she had him in her claws. She was more than reborn she was exciting and enchanting and he was hers completely.

He damned Zenithar who must be in leagues with Mara. Why must they always win?

* * *

><p><strong>So I have decided to throw out a poll of sorts, you guys should review me and tell me what Aedra or Daedra you want for the next chapter. I don't want to see too many 'Mara' reviews because that's cheating. Remember, 3 reviews and you'll see the next chapter in 24 hours or so.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Lorkhan

**Hello hello!**

**Yes I know I said the poll thing, and nobody mentioned Lorkhan but to tell you the truth, I'm already a few chapters ahead, but I'll get right to writing the Aedra you guys requested.**

**Shoutouts:**

**jeandark: Thank you, there will be more Vilkas point of views in the future, but not all the time because the story is about Nasilda... and as of your request for Dibella, you are a thorough cheat, have a cookie.  
><strong>

**lovelylovelovely: I think you mean Julianos. Ok that sounds alright to me, I could work with that one at this point in the story.**

**Kittenandayame: I'm glad you think so, you get a cookie.**

**dazzleday: as I have said earlier, I am actually a Farkas fan myself, still don't know why I wrote about Vilkas... I think he just suited the story better.**

**Thank you for your time ;)  
><strong>

**This chapter named after Lorkhan, the god of the ever-burning flame, he is no longer a divine though, but he was the creator of the Nirn.**

**Read, Review and as always, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Lorkhan<p>

Nasilda woke early with a strange feeling in her gut, last night seemed like a surreal dream, there was no way she would have kissed Vilkas willingly, perhaps her drink was drugged earlier.

But Vilkas lay in her bed whilst she was on the floor, her sore muscles were not rested and she felt the cry in protest as she pulled herself to her feet. He obviously came last night, so that was not a dream, but in her dream, he was naked, and _glorious_.

Although she had seen him without his armour and had noted that he was not as large as he seemed, when he was naked, he was divine, his muscles were powerful and seductive, and he had the chest of a king, large and profound.

In her dream, she dressed him, although she looked away when putting his pants on she felt the heat of his man hood and his harsh breathing as her fingers came close, and gods only knew what would have happened had she grazed it with her fingertips.

Biting her lip she looked over at his sleeping form, noting the bloodied shirt he wore, a bear really attacked him, and considering the clothes he wore were untorn, he would have put them on after.

However, perhaps he had other clothes. Perhaps the dream was just her subconscious remembering the desire it once held for the man. She would be lying if she said she was not attracted to him, but his sour attitude towards her turned her off completely, although his eyes screamed passion what came out of his mouth is what mattered.

"By the gods, woman, stop staring at me, I had enough trouble sleeping with this rib as it is I don't need to feel your eyes crawling over me."

Then it was obvious, it was a dream. Had he really kissed her so passionately and held her hand until she fell asleep, he would speak kindly to her the next day, surely.

She muttered an apology and quickly threw on her armour and left the room, seeking out the innkeeper.

"Have you heard word from my housecarl Lydia? We were together last night but I sent her to find a healer and I wonder if she is back yet?"

"Haven't heard word yet, but I'd wait till evening, we're far from most places and finding a healer would be no easy task. She may have head to Riften if she was trying to be fast but since their healers are mostly inadequate she would more likely have head to Whiterun."

She bit her lip, unsure of which Lydia would have left for, either way, it wouldn't matter, she wouldn't be here until at least the evening.

"Who needs the healer?" The innkeeper asked.

"My friend came from Whiterun last night and was attacked by a bear, a few broken ribs and a lot of cuts, he'll survive but it'll be painful."

"If you need to stay another night, let me know, I don't want you to run out of coin for the healer due to rent." He smiled gently before leaving her to her breakfast so he could clean another table.

"Thank you, that is so kind of you." She told him as he walked away.

Then she head a door creak, turning her head she saw Vilkas in the doorway to their room, his hand gripped his side as if holding him together and his face had traces of pain tugging at his lips.

"Order breakfast for me too?" He asked, raising his brow.

"Yes, oats are on their way." She stated, trying not to show much expression and keeping her face plain.

He nodded and sat down at the table where she sat, he kept his distance sitting as close to the edge as possible, as if he was sitting near he only for manners but in truth, he would sit on the floor given the choice.

"I apologise for last night." He sighed. "I'll need to tell you what happened in private, where nobody can hear us,"

"What's wrong with here?" She sighed, rubbing her temples, "the man who runs the inn is nice, he offered us a free night."

"We won't need it, we're leaving today, injured or not." Vilkas sighed.

"You didn't answer my question," she burned her eyes into his, feeling him wither in his spot.

He then chuckled, "It's funny. You're far from the woman I married, I never even knew her face could twist into such an expression that could burn right through me."

"Answer me Vilkas."

He then leaned over, holding his breath as the pain swept through him, she didn't like seeing the agony in his eyes but knew there was no point telling him, he wouldn't listen. "If I tell you here, I'm likely to be chased out of town, should someone overhear us." His voice was a whisper and his hot breath over her ear made her shiver and goose bumps ran up her arms like a sleeve.

"Are you a criminal?" She asked him, speaking just as quietly.

He chuckled, "I'm a companion, remember? It's not in my blood." He then sighed and drank from the mead the innkeeper had offered. "I wish it was as simple as me being a criminal. Gods I wish they didn't steal your mind so I wouldn't have to explain this to you."

The innkeeper brought over his breakfast and took her bowl to clean.

She watched him eat, noticing that when he swallowed he winced as the food passed through him, briefly touching his hurt spots.

"Come, let us speak in private." He sighed after finishing his meal, his eyes ahead thoughtfully. "I wonder what you might say when you hear the truth."

Then Vilkas did something strange, he took her hand and led her to the bedroom, she was stunned, so much, so that she walked like a draugr without a purpose.

Once the door closed, he lay on the bed, sighing as the pain dulled. She then sat at the foot of the bed, watching the door.

"I'm cursed." Vilkas sighed after awhile, his final confession stunned her in a way but she was relieved to hear that he was not truly a criminal as she briefly thought earlier. "One of Hircine's beasts."

"Hircine... the daedric lord of the hunt?" Nasilda turned to look at his expression but was disappointed to find his eyes closed and his mouth straight. "A werewolf then?"

He nodded then, "we changed together, when we came of age we were offered a place in the circle, we drank from Kodlak and the havoc we caused is still laughed about in the mead hall."

"Then why aren't I a werewolf then?"

"Why don't you remember me? Gods, woman, I do not know why! I only wish..." He sighed, "I only wish I wasn't either. Should I die before I am free, I would not meet you in Sovngarde, I would hunt with Hircine. To others, this is a great honour, but to me, I only wish to join the heroes of our world."

She looked away, it seemed awhile before either of them spoke but when she put her hand on his ankle she broke the silence, "I'll release you, I'll find a way."

"You always found a way..." Vilkas smiled.

"So last night then...?"

"Last night, I changed whilst I was drunk, sometimes I remember those transformations, sometimes I remember the damage I cause and the blood I spilled, but not last night, I woke up with no blood on my claws or my teeth and for that I am grateful."

"So you've killed people before?"

"In my other form, yes, I am not myself then."

She then lay back next to him. Thinking of all he had told her, most woman would run when she hears the words 'werewolf' but perhaps because she was once a werewolf her instincts told her to trust him. However, perhaps her past life told her to trust the man she used to love.

They sat in silence for what seemed for a while, conversation on the tip of their tongues. Nasilda wanted to ask about her dream, if he really was a dream, if he really did not care anymore whether or not she was the same person, but remembering the way he looks at her and the way he speaks to her, she was not sure if that horizon meant to cross.

However, her mind fled to Lorkhan, the god who created the world and died for it, had he not done so the world would be a blank void with nothing to occupy it. She wondered if perhaps, if she left behind her dream, it might be as if Lorkhan had decided to not create the Nirn.

If she reminds the werewolf now, the universe between them would be a completely different place. But lying there next to him right now, talking the way friends do. She wasn't sure if risking it would be worth it.

"You should get some rest" She sighed, getting up, "I can imagine the healer is going to put you through alot."

"As long as she does more good than harm, I should be fine." He smiled, "however I slept terribly last night so I think I might anyway."

She giggled at his indecisive mind and got up.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes." She thought for a moment. "After I get a cup of tea."

* * *

><p><strong>So vote for what Aedra or Daedra you'd like to see next. AND NO MARA'S BECAUSE IT'S CHEATING, she'll come when she's meant to.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, although it is probably not what you thought it might be. Hey, we've still got another 21 chapters to go so don't expect it to be so instant!** **If you liked it or if you hated it, please leave me a nice long review, even if just to say hello. 3=24hr**


	6. Chapter 6: Hircine

**Hey I named this chapter after Hircine, the daedric lord of the hunt and the father of werewolves.**

**midnightandcounting: I did that often, I snarled at my boyfriend when he wanted to go to bed early, or even if he just wanted me to go to the supermarket, and you don't need to be lucky to preorder, you just need to be smart, you can pay it off as much as you like, you won't get any discounts from the game slowly being outdated but you get a copy of the game the second its ready, no questions on whether or not they might have run out. I got a steelbook edition with a map that is made of parchment. It's awesome.**

**jeandark: I know I am very good at rushing, I love getting to the point. But I wish I knew how to write a slower paced story, all the things I have ever really written went very fast paced. You have chosen good Daedra, I reckon I can whip something up with one of them.  
><strong>

**lovelylovelovely: Not many people know about Lorkhan, he's a bit unloved. I don't know about Jhunal being Julianos's counterpart in Skyrim, I could google it if I could be bothered, but I think Julianos is easier to spell... Your english is fine, you make a few spelling mistakes here and there but nothing major, also, you can use both bloom and blossom when describing love, and both describe practically the same thing, a new plant opening up to the world whether in flowers or a seedling.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Hircine

The road was freezing; Lydia had arrived late afternoon with a carriage, and a healer. The healer had announced that Vilkas would heal completely although he should be careful in the future-and to avoid running.

But they were all happy when Whiterun came into the horizon. Once the healer had given Vilkas a few small bottles of medicine to take daily and a few poultice's to rub in, should he feel more sore than usual they made their way to Jorrvaskr.

Farkas had a grin on his face when he saw his brother in regular clothing with an arm over his wound. "Got in trouble, did you?"

Farkas seemed to only joke with his brother, others joked with him but those were closer to insults than actual humour. Words like 'ice brain' and 'troll' thrown around but he did well pretending to smile.

Vilkas was helped into his bed but then demanded everyone to leave him to rest, said he had enough of being babied like a milk-drinker by the healer that he didn't need it from his brothers.

So they sat in the mead hall sipping at their drinks.

Farkas had eyes on the door, itching to escape into the outside world but unwilling to leave his brother.

"I'm sure Vilkas wouldn't mind if we left for a hunt." Aela smiled, "He might like Veal for dinner."

Nasilda smiled at that and left to grab her weapons, already donning her armour. "I'm ready."

Farkas then eyed the stairway, "I'm not-"

"Come on ice-brain, unless you truly have become a milk-drinker." Aela laughed heartily, Farkas's eyes flashed before he calmly rose to join them, his sword already at his side like always.

Moreover, they left for the hunt was waiting.

They did not stray far from Whiterun, not wanting the meat to catch attention of too many flies on the way home, but Nasilda was itching to run with her arms in the air and roll in the sweet scented grass. Although she was positive, that would scare the prey away.

Truth told, she was hardly interested in the hunt, she came only to dismiss other duties that might thrown her way but mostly so, she could avoid Vilkas and get to know her new companions.

But then she saw a deer in all its weak, timid glory.

Her eyes flashed, wondering if the others had seen it, she hoped not, they had hunted numerous times but she hadn't, or at least, not in this life.

She readied her bow and fell to her ankles, relying on them for support so she would not be seen so quickly.

The fire was shot quickly but she had missed.

She heard a laugh, louder and stronger than what she was used to. "You obviously have gotten out of practice since you left."

Farkas put his hand on her shoulder, still shaking in his laughter, "I simply have to train you"

Aela chuckled, "one less for me."

"We aren't heading back to train just yet, are we?"

"No not yet."

They then killed, it was more than hunting, it was slaughter. Aela had collected twelve bodies, all of numerous species and Farkas was dragging ten of his own catch behind him in a large sack.

Nasilda just had her rabbit.

She was laughed at and cussed at in Jorrvaskr. Her rabbit hardly contributed to the feast the companions threw, but surprisingly, there was only bones left an hour after it was all cooked. She then was confronted by Farkas who had explained that a great warrior could eat 3 feasts to himself and still have room for more. That is why in Sovngarde, where all the brave men collected together in the mead hall there was a never ending feast.

"Ma told me that the tables were as long as Tamriel's border" He smiled, "Imagine that."

And he said that the warriors never gained weight because they trained daily and for hours on end, when they weren't training they were either: feasting, drinking, sleeping (usually with many partners) or out hunting for more to feast on.

She was intrigued by Farkas, she couldn't help but listen to him talk, although others said that he doesn't speak much because he doesn't think much, and he always spoke his mind.

She disagreed, his eyes showed intelligence, it may be raw and untrained intelligence but he was at least wise.

"I want to get better at hunting..." She said softly, his ears were obviously that of warriors because he heard her whispers the moment they left her lips.

"I already offered to train you, didn't I?"

She smiled, "I was hoping you would remind me."

"Then let's go." He smiled. She looked at him, his handsome face was so much different from his brother's, although their eyes were similar and they had that same delicious jaw, although Farkas's was heavily decorated with rough hair that seemed like he had not shaven in weeks.

"You are kidding right?" She stated dumbly, "It's the middle of the night."

"Right." He sighed, but then his eyes lit up, "we can always practice on night fighting."

She giggled, "Nothing will stop you, am I right?"

"If you had seen the way you hunted today you'd understand. It was disgraceful!" Although his words were hurtful by meaning, the way he said them was not, in fact, it was like a joke, she threw her head back and laughed.

"Aela still hunted better than you" She smirked, "so don't say that to me"

"Yes but Aela is practically an animal herself. They do not call her 'Aela the huntress' for nothing."

She smiled, "yes I suppose that's true."

He then stood up and headed for the door, "coming?"

She jumped off her stool and followed him like a duckling, when they stepped out into the moonlight she froze in the cool air.

"You really don't like the cold for someone who grew up in Skyrim." Farkas chuckled.

"Perhaps my body forgot that it grew up here with my mind." She smiled, "I wonder if I had any scars that disappeared."

"You never let anything get close enough to hurt you." He smiled, "although..."

He stepped close and she took a deep breath as his face came dangerously close to hers, his hand was on her chin and he tilted it upward so he could see her neck.

"It's still there!" He laughed, "Amazing!"

"What is?"

He chuckled, "us werewolves only have one custom when choosing a mate, it's a gift from Hircine, although the daedra aren't too interested in terms of love Hircine wanted to keep his line flowing."

She nodded, interested on where he was leading.

"When we take ones virginity, the man usually marks the woman, or vice versa, to let the world know that she is spoken for. Although your mark has faded, it still exists."

"So I'm not a virgin?"

"You were married, of course not."

She sighed, looking up at the sky, although it should be awkward to talk to Farkas about those things, she felt comfortable to do so.

"I still feel like it though." She then drew her sword. "Best get training."

He then took out his without a word.

But before they started she turned to him, her black curls blended with the night, her lips as red as roses and her eyes staring deep into his soul. "So who marked me, was it Vilkas?"

He blushed deeply, "We'll talk about that later."


	7. Chapter 7: Sanguine

**Hello, hello...**

**I hope you are all enjoying your holidays, This chapter is another of my prewritten, I'm not sure how you guys will treat it, I personally don't want to move as fast as I am, I have another 20 chapters to get the story going, but you know what, basics. We all need a base, I need to set down a firm base and work up, and this story is not just one pairing, Nasilda doesn't feel married so she doesn't act like it, but I hope, even though I'm moving really REALLY fast in this chapter, that you still all love it.**

**Shoutouts:**

**jeandark: Yes I am supernaturally fast at times, I try to get the chapter uploaded as soon as I see 3 reviews for the one previous, in fact, I would have uploaded this chapter yesterday had I not been drunk off my wits screaming "Happy New Year", although, I won't lie, earlier on I wasn't drunk, I was watching X-men.**

**Lyonene: Yay you got around to reading it! I was hoping you didn't forget about me! ^.^ Yeah I have allot of trouble taking things slowly, I don't think I have once written a story that went slowly, I should really try it sometime.**

**KittenandAyame: I can't wait for your review of chapter 7!  
><strong>

**This chapter named after Sanguine, coincidentally, my second favorite daedric lord. He is the daedric lord of indulgence of passionate dark natures. I am warning you all in advance for this chapter's sexual nature, although I'm sure most of you know of Sanguine and may have guessed that already.**

**I hope you all read, review and of course enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Sanguine

Nasilda had put aside all thoughts of Vilkas and focused her energy instead of honing her skills. She had originally thought of going cave diving looking for some ancient horn an impossible idea that she should brush aside, but remembering that she required the Greybeards' assistance to 'save' the world, she was forced to eventually retrieve it.

So she trained and focused her thoughts on serving the Companions.

Farkas was an excellent tutor, he offered criticism when it was needed and kept the rude comments to himself, in fact, and he was polite and caring. When he hit too hard, instead of saying something like 'A true Companion should be able to take a hit like that, especially from a blunted sword' like Vilkas might, he would drop his weapon and lean over her sore body and look her in the eyes and ask her if she needed a break to get her energy back.

Vilkas, of course, found something wrong with it. Saying things like 'Farkas goes to easy on you' or 'He hardly knows better than you do' It seemed that Vilkas found every possible reason that Farkas shouldn't be training her and he should.

"But I can't train with you." She said, "For one, you still need to rest, and for two, you'd end up making me give up just from your attitude alone."

Then they would argue until dusk and then from dusk they would drink, giggling in their cups until dawn.

Although, as a werewolf, Vilkas never felt the effects of hardly sleeping, Nasilda felt every day, she became more tired.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." She sighed, her sword arm was aching and she had rested in the shade of the Gildergreen with a tankard of spiced wine in one hand and twirling an orcish dagger with the other.

"What do you mean?" Farkas asked, unsure what she was implying, sure, Vilkas had been rougher on her since they returned, it was obvious something had happened on his 'wild night' as they tend to refer to, but nothing the strong Nasilda couldn't handle.

"I just don't understand why I'm not getting any better... I've practiced and practiced and now I'm all sore but no matter what I am not improving."

He sighed, "Perhaps you shouldn't be practicing."

"I don't understand."

He chuckled, "Skjor says that we have located a fragment of Wuuthrad, he asked me to be your shield brother."

"First, what's a fragment of Wuuthrad, Second, what's a shield brother?"

She found his laughter intoxicating, it was unlike Vilkas's in every way, while Vilkas's laugh was merry and usually sarcastic, she found Farkas's laugh that much more _real_, he seemed sincere when he laughed, caring, all of his emotions that could be portrayed in a smile came with his chuckle and all the more.

"Ysgramor led the 500 companions to victory, driving the elves from Skyrim, he wielded a massive powerful axe named Wuuthrad, although it has been damaged and its fragments scattered. It is the companions quest to retrieve the fragments and rebuild Wuuthrad to its former glory."

She nodded, "And a Shield Brother."

He flashed his sharp white teeth at her in a smile, "It means I protect you and you protect me."

And they headed to Dustman's Cairn, although she was initially nervous upon entering the tomb, Farkas soothed her, "I won't just catch you when you fall." He smiled, "You simply won't fall when I'm here."

He was obviously referring to Vilkas then, when Vilkas saved her life from the draugr.

However, she didn't understand why he would refer to that, if only to soothe her he could have said something much less relevant that wouldn't cause such confusion between her ears.

"There are a few open tombs" Farkas said, "Someone is here."

"We best are careful then."

The tomb was dark, crawling with spiders and other creepy-crawlers and cold. The cold simply pushed memories into her head, but rushed away quickly whenever Farkas stepped close enough to her that she felt his insane body heat.

"I don't like it down here."

"Don't worry, we'll be in and out." Although it was dark, she could tell the look in his eyes was doubtful, although Farkas was passionate and caring, he was sometimes a liar, but not the bad kind, thankfully.

Light began to become more frequent as they went further in, so did enemies, although Nasilda finally felt a rush of pride when she slay the draugr and found it much easier than previous. But she still managed to receive hits and still had to make frequent rest stops so she could catch her breath and heal herself with a potion or two.

Much deeper into the tombs they came across a large room, unlike the rest of the tomb, it seemed much more appreciated, there were less cobwebs and an arcane enchanter next to some bookshelves. She saw two branching rooms, one was a dead end and the other led to a corridor but blocked off.

"I can't see a way to get it open..." Farkas sighed, looking around for anything that might be a switch.

Nasilda's eyes then sparkled and ran toward the open room and pulled on the lever, but her pride was short lived when she heard a crash as the metal gate hit the floor behind her.

"Look what you did now." Farkas chuckled deeply, "Don't worry, I'll get you out."

But it all happened so quickly, soon a large group of people ran into the large room from the corridor which she had just unlocked, they surrounded him in a large number and pointed their glinting swords at him.

"You're trapped, you may as well give up" One man cried.

"What about the girl?" Another asked the first man.

"We'll deal with her after, he wears that armour, he dies." Her heart skipped a beat and Farkas threw her a quick glance but his eyes weren't worried, afraid, but they displayed satisfaction.

"I don't think so." Farkas smiled, "You're all going to die."

Then his body twisted, she held her breath and watched, stunned and amazed. Hair grew from his limbs and his face stretched into a snout. She could hear two voices, a low growl and Farkas's cries tied into one throat. His armour dropped to the ground as the beast tore it off, still changing.

Claws, height, ears, snout, but the eyes were the most amazing, they resembled Farkas, bright gray but they were striking now, his iris took over his eye and his pupil sharpened to a pointed oval, which grew in bloodlust.

When the transformation was complete, the fight lasted moments, then, the werewolf scattered off and the door drew up, releasing her from her cage.

"Don't turn around." Farkas said. She knew his state, he would be naked, he tore off his armour.

"You'd better hurry, there'll be more for sure." She smiled, but that wasn't what was on her mind, she imagined him and only him, his intoxicating warmth and his thick muscles.

She felt something touch her ankle, in surprise she spun and drew her sword. When she looked ahead she saw nothing but then she looked down to see Farkas's naked form bending on one knee, his hand on a piece of equipment that brushed her ankle.

"Oh." He blushed hard, and her eyes fell shamelessly. She did not know why she looked, but her heart was pounding from recent adrenaline. "Farkas..."

He was on his feet in moments, his chest piece held over his groin but the rest of him was uncovered.

Her eyes trailed down his amazing stomach, the past few weeks she had seen glimpses of his muscles, noting how much larger they were from his brothers.

"You should stop looking, you're Vilkas's girl." He spoke in a whisper, his face bright red.

But then hers turned redder, more from anger than embarrassment.

"Vilkas's girl?" Her voice huffed. No man had ownership over her! So what was a past life for her was a memory for him, so what? She was married to him once, but not anymore. She was not the same woman that Vilkas married. She was far from it and they both knew that. In her anger she wanted nothing more than to stroll back to Jorrvaskr and punch Vilkas in his pretty chin for even assuming she was his girl, or anyone's for that matter. "I choose whose girl I am. I'll show you how much I belong to your brother."

And she was on him, in his state he could hardly resist, werewolf blood still raged in his veins, adrenaline still coursing through him. Her lips were hard on his mouth and she felt the scruff of his unshaven face itching against her cheeks. Her hand slipped onto his chest, feeling his patterned stomach, running her fingers over those delicious abs and tracing them into her mind. Her other hand was on his hip, dangerously close to his manhood which she could feel the burning heat through her leather armour.

He was rushing to respond to her kisses at first, hand twisted into her black curls and the other on the curve of her back, pulling her closer.

Then he paused, "I don't want him to be angry."

"Shut up Farkas." She then slid out of her armour leaving nothing but her undergarments, his eyes flashed, filling them with desire, his usual bright eyes were now completely black.

Her ran her hand down her thigh, tracing the smooth skin and he stared intently at her, his eyes full of shock, desire and disbelief, half of him wanted to stop, the other half wanted to keep going slowly, slowly enough that he could preserve each moment perfectly to replay in his mind when he was alone.

She then realised that he was just going to touch her and stare at her. He was in too much shock to do otherwise.

She trailed kisses down his neck to his chest, her eyes still firmly shut, when she reached his belly she poked out her tongue and stroked those amazing abs she had secretly admired during training sessions.

His breathing was harsh now, like just her presence would set him off. She placed her hand on his thigh, so dangerously close to a spot he hoped she would cater for.

He cried out, "Shhh" she whispered, "If they hear us we're dead for sure."

Then she opened her eyes and gulped, looking over his body she knew something was wrong.

In his perfection, in its raw naked state, slithered in sweat and saliva, his body was much smaller than before, curiously, she looked further, realising that her mind was treating her to a psychological breakdown when the face who stared at her with surprise and blissful pleasure was not Farkas's.

She must have gone crazy, it's the only explanation, but he was beneath her, ready for the taking, her body was hot and ready for him, she wanted to take him, but if it was going to make her crazy then why?

Vilkas was not here. That is not Vilkas.

However, why did scrolling her eyes over Farkas's body not invoke the same disastrous feelings that she felt now.

She is not a slut, although she was crushing on the brother for a few weeks, he was off limits. She was trying desperately to remind herself.

"I've wanted this for such a long time." Even the voice was Vilkas's, "but... my brother would kill me, literally."

His words were his own though, and per usual, Farkas thought of only one man, Vilkas.

He sat up and kissed her, "I want to, I promise you I want to, but we simply cannot."

She looked away, ashamed that she had tasted him, if only briefly, that she had taken advantage of his naked and excited state of being, his heart rate hadn't even slowed down from fighting!

"Nasilda... I can't let you do this, not until you tell Vilkas."

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him that you're not going to be his wife anymore. Just because you forgot, doesn't mean the rest of the world has."

She sighed, he spoke the truth, even though it hurt, it was completely true. "I don't even know if I can say that."

His face was his own now that her heart had slowed. It was obvious that her body ached for Vilkas though, she had even placed his face over another man's so she might keep the excitement from slowing.

But Farkas was beautiful, chiselled, his long oily hair only enhanced his looks strangely and his smile was real and far from sarcastic. His body was like a gods and he was so masculine that it made her ache. But she couldn't understand why she couldn't just take him and not feel guilty.

They could be in a relationship, nothing was stopping them, although Farkas would be upset in hurting his brother he would bend to her will had she simply asked, but that would be wrong, she would hurt them both.

"You are right, I am sorry, please, forget I did any of this."

"I cannot promise you that." He smiled darkly. "Sanguine got me."

* * *

><p><strong>I can atleast tell you one thing, this chapter is actually important to the rest of the story, it's also important that it happened earlier on. I know none of you are particularily happy about how rushed it all is and how much of a slut our dragonborn is acting but it's important to lay down the base here as I am.<strong>

**I was seriously thinking of Jeandark's cheating methods when I wrote this.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Julianos

**Sorry for the slow update-but I won't give in, 3 reviews or no update.**

**So I am starting to stick to this poll idea, but I try to stay a couple of chapters ahead of you guys so I can upload the next chapter as soon as I see those three reviews, so I'll choose I will follow those polls as soon as they appear now, but you won't see the particular chapter for 1-3 chapters away.**

**With that said, this chapter is named after Julianos-the god of wisdom, logic and knowledge, he was chosen by lovelylovelovely so if it's terrible you have her to blame.**

**Shoutouts: **

**Jeandark: It's funny that you say its unnecessary to be worried about the speed of my story, you'd be the only one to say that really. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Lovelylovely: HERE are the next chapters, I hope the next 3 reviews comes quickly so you can keep reading!**

**RainbowWhisper: COOKIES FOR BEING THE FINAL REVIEWER! I waited so long... thank you for your wonderful review, I love reading my reader's opinions on my writing, it helps much more than people realise.**

**So go Read, Review and as always Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Julianos<p>

The silver hand had thoroughly infested Dustman's Cairn, the only other enemies they encountered was countless draugr, a few frostbite spiders and a skeever or two.

But Nasilda hardly needed to pause to catch her breath, they all fell to her blades quickly, they wouldn't have even noticed her had she not stabbed them.

Farkas had his fair share too, pushing aside thoughts of her on top of him without her tight leather armour and focusing on the battle.

He had even dismissed her actions as battle lust, and she tried to forget about it, but it was not possible, once a mind has thought about something like a feverish lusty kiss with a naked well-muscled man, it is unlikely that it would ever truly forget.

Therefore, they focused the energy that previously spent on lust on simple battle.

They finally had to stop killing when they hit a dead end with a locked door.

"Keep looking, the key must be somewhere!" Nasilda said quickly and frantically. She desperately wanted to keep moving, not admire the scenery or smell the roses. She hated the thick air in these tombs, the stench of walking dead, and she _really _hated thinking about what had just happened between Farkas and herself, her act of lust will not be forgotten and she really did not want to take her sweet time thinking about it.

"Ok calm down" he sighed, she was wound up tight, and her face never really went back to its normal pale white. She obviously was thinking about it, but even more obviously did not want to be.

His thoughts had been driving all over, he tried to think about why he could not have Nasilda, why he could never have her, and he tried thinking about what about she drove him so wild.

Moreover, he could not even put his finger on any of those questions. Vilkas had everything Farkas ever wanted, he had charm, and he could talk to people, whilst Farkas was only a listener, Vilkas was gorgeous, and he had as many women as he needed, but he only ever chose the one woman that Farkas wanted.

Vilkas had eyes, they had turned completely black in desire for other women, and he remembered how old they were when Aela joined the companions, only 17 whilst she was only 19.

He remembered how Aela spoke to Vilkas in hushed tones whenever Nasilda left the room, how she chuckled in his ear and how she's take any chance to touch him.

Sure, they were like siblings now, but Farkas knew his brother's secret, and he kept it from his young wife whom Farkas would have died for, but Vilkas did not know that, Vilkas never truly knew the many sacrifices his twin had ever made for him.

In truth, Farkas was scared, for Nasilda was the only one he could actually _talk _to, the only one he had ever held a proper conversation with besides his brother, even now she talked to him the same way, like he was precious to her, like his opinion mattered to her, and it hurt that no woman looked and spoke to him like she did.

The funny thing is, Vilkas said that she was not the same woman he married, but Farkas could only disagree, sure, she was no longer shy, but she had the same opinions, she said similar things, she still touched Farkas's arm when he made her laugh. Overall, she was the same, but stronger. Nasilda could never have hurt a fly, sure, she hunted, but never anything, that would prove challenge, bunnies and the like.

"Found it" Nasilda smiled, pulling open a chest, "and an amulet too..."

She pulled out a heavy pendant; it had a coppery gold colour and was dirty with ash and dust. The pendant was a locket like circle with shapes of circles and a triangle in the middle. He recognised it immediately.

"That's an amulet of Julianos..."

Her brow furrowed, "Julianos?"

"The god of wisdom, logic and knowledge"

She then smiled and slipped it over her head, the amulet fell into a delicious groove of her breasts pressed together. He swallowed and was glad that he had not the energy to change.

"Maybe it'll help bring my memories back..." She whispered, thinking he could not hear her.

He sighed; looking at her, her small hand held the locket and she had the faintest trace of a smile on her lips.

"I don't think that matters anymore, Nasilda."

She looked at him, confused, slightly insulted, and curious. "Why?"

"Because the gods don't want you to remember, they won't give you what they don't want you to have."

She looked away and began to walk to the door to unlock it. "Whatever. Let's just keep going."

He nodded, wishing he had not said anything. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Nasilda did not understand him, she never could on matters about her, although his brother claimed she was not humble like she used to be, Farkas saw through that illusion quickly, she was even more humble than before. She was dragonborn but she never said a word about it, she didn't talk about her hunt with others and she never once said that she deserved the attention she got. Farkas remembered her blushing on her wedding, saying things like 'I knew it would happen but I still cannot wrap my mind around its concepts' and he sighed then. She knew she deserved Vilkas, the man who saved her from loneliness.

Farkas wondered if he ever had a chance, other than that one night.

He was drunk and it was before her wedding, but she betrothed with Vilkas, due to be married.

He had kissed her jaw and she sent him over the edge in ecstasy. Much like she had perhaps fifteen minutes before. The effect might never change.

"Farkas...?" She sighed after killing another draugr, after its roar the silence had settled again like dust, he was glad to hear something other than enemies, "I'm sorry if I acted like what you said wasn't right. It's just..."

He looked at her, although her back was turned to him, he knew she had tears on her face.

"Farkas, I want to remember my first kiss... I want to remember what it was like to be going through puberty. I want to know what it was like when I was laid down on the bed and had my maidenhood taken, and what it felt like to change in the moonlight and hunt with the others."

He breathed and felt his chest tighten.

"I want to know what a wedding looks like, what _my _wedding looked like. If I had ever loved anyone else other than Vilkas, I want to remember the secrets you've told me, I want to remember if I had any secrets."

She sighed and leaned against an ancient fragile wall, "I want to know who Vilkas married and if I am anything like her." Then she looked at him, "I want to know if my feelings are _mine _or if they belong to her."

"Your feelings?"

"Yes... I want to know if I ever thought about anyone else, or if, perhaps, without my memories, I have no moral code, I feel like a slut, I feel like I don't belong in the Companions-I don't feel worthy of anything."

He looked at her, there was nothing else in the world worth looking at, but he had to be wise, Vilkas had his claws on her, he wanted her, he married her so he had every right to want her. What Farkas wanted was another story, just like it always had been. So he did the wise thing, the only thing he could think of that wouldn't make his brother hate him.

"I don't think that you should worry, you'll love who you're supposed to, and Vilkas has loved you forever and he probably always will, I'm sure you know deep inside you that you feel the same way, and if you don't, then don't worry about love." He smiled, "Love hurts people all the time anyway,"

She looked at him sadly, he knew she didn't want that answer, she wanted to be told that he wanted her and that nothing else mattered. But it mattered. It mattered allot.

"Thank you for sharing your insight." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

He knew he had to tell her something to cheer her up.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you something."

She looked at him confused.

"Many years ago, Vilkas was out with Aela, you were so sad... I thought you were lonely, I never understood how you felt until recently, you felt..." He looked at her waiting eyes, she was patient, and her patience made him smile. "You felt like... a child, like you had no right, you wanted to be an adult, you felt like you were ready, but everyone looked down on you."

"What happened?"

"You wanted to hunt. You wanted to hunt very badly. You never knew how because nobody showed you how, so I took you just outside Whiterun in secret, you were only 14 but you were still seemed so excited to just be outside, you glowed with anticipation."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"And after you killed your first prey, you looked at me and smiled, you said 'I have never felt anything like it'"

She smiled, "My first hunt."

"The three of us performed the blood ritual together."

She then looked confused, "But he said he and I..."

"He lied. He does that often when you get to know him. You hated it."

She then laughed. "So he was not perfect in every way"

"Far from it."

She then looked down the corridor, there were undead to kill and a piece of an ancient axe to retrieve, he seemed to read her mind and drew his sword.

They walked further and slew many that stood in their way until they finally reached the end, a large wall with many strange inscriptions stood and before it was a table, sitting with only a few cobwebs to keep it there was a piece of wuuthrad.

But she wasn't interested at all in the fragment, her eyes were ablaze and her hand reached forward.

"_Toor" _Her voice was a whisper, it was low and husky but the air became warm, in fact he felt uncomfortable all of a sudden in his armour.

It was hot in here.

The draugr awoke and he hashed and slashed whilst she was in her trance.

"Come on Nasilda" He groaned, "Snap out of it already"

And she did eventually, once most of the draugr had felt death's embrace a second time.

"Did I miss anything?"

Julianos was the voice of reason, he knew not to tell her how he really felt when her eyes were staring at him, those icy blue orbs saw through his lies but they couldn't squeeze the truth.

"Hardly anything at all."

* * *

><p><strong>For those looking for something else of mine to read, I have started another story titled 'the song I sing' which is BrynjolfxDragonborn where the dragonborn has a quick mind similar to Irene Adler's from Sherlock Holmes. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters and those in down under; I'll give you all an early "Happy Australia Day!"**


	9. Chapter 9: Dibella

**Hey.**

**This chapter is named after Dibella, Goddess of beauty, she was voted for by Jeandark, whom I have decided to take up her challenge without making this chapter with romance.**

**Shoutouts:**

**RainbowWhisper: Cookies for being the first reviewer as well as providing me with a nice long review! You and I are going to get along just fine... I've never been a fan to stick to the story completely, mostly because it takes way too much effort to google everything to get the facts right but also because it means the reader is left unsure of what might happen next. I'm glad you think my writing is improving with each chapter, and I hope you'll vote for what chapter to see next!**

**alisgal: I can tell you're a Farkas fan by how much you mentioned him in your (absolutely wonderful) reviews. It was such a pleasure to find 3 reviews for 3 different chapters sitting in my inbox, although I only update once I get 3 reviews per chapter, it was a lovely thought. I hope you thoroughly enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Boethiah seems like an easy chapter to write... so many possibilities on what could happen... hmmm :) COOKIES for the many reviews!**

**stoobzzwife: late night reviews are the best kind, so glad that you love my story. Cookies for being the final reviewer!**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, a chapter that every Skyrim fanfic has but I hope my version is an easy read.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Dibella<p>

The Companions all welcomed them warmly when they returned, although none of them would know what happened in the cave, they cheered with mead to their lips and songs in their throats into the early morning.

Nasilda's voice was one of the louder as she sang at the top of her lungs:

"_Oh you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead, now I think it is high time that you lie down in bleed!"_

Her drunken song was out of tune and louder than a wolf's howl but the men loved it as they bleated the verses through their cups.

She smiled and sank down into her chair, she felt like she truly belonged here, beside all these men and women, deep in their cups after a glorious day in Dustman's Cairn.

Truth told, in this state, she could hardly remember what happened in Dustman's Cairn, but it must have been wonderful because the men had lifted her above their heads and cried her name. Farkas leaned against the wall of Jorrvaskr, watching, letting them enjoy themselves, he didn't try to accept any glory offered to him, and Nasilda was truly intrigued, wasn't glory all a warrior wanted?

"_As the brave lass Matilda charged in full of zeel..."_ A voice whispered into her ear, Nasilda turned to see Vilkas hovering over her, wearing his armour to his neck as usual and with his sword at his hilt.

"Vilkas!" She smiled, "You surprised me"

"So did you" Vilkas said, "The old you would not have been able to achieve something like that."

She gulped, realising what he just said. _'The old you' _Not 'my wife' as always had been, was this a step forward?

"Well, I have been training with Farkas." She smiled, "I can't take all the credit."

Vilkas eyes flashed for but a moment, "Farkas has prowess in battle unmatched." His tone did not seem to suit his words, as if he wanted to say something different but did not have the heart to.

"Yes. He is a true warrior, the definition of the word."

They then sat in utter silence, listening to the songs of the hall, although Nasilda was deep in her cups, her expression was plain and her tongue silenced, she held her tankard in both hands on her lap as she simply waited for an moment

"Nasilda..." Vilkas's tone was soft and his eyes were steady as he stared into hers, she shivered, the cool silver colour melted her insides like hot metal would when pressed to butter.

She looked away but he grabbed her chin and forced his stare into hers.

"What happened down there?" He said softly enough so nobody would hear them, but his tone had hardened, "I'm sure the story is not as my brother tells it."

Nasilda's face was boiling over, unsure of what to say she just avoided his gaze, thinking, thinking, how could she get out of his binding stare?

Quickly she slapped his hand away and stood, "Your brother has little reason to lie. And don't handle me like I belong to you." His eyes dropped to the floor but she had one more thing to say. "I belong to no one."

So she walked away and left him there, taking another drink before slipping out of Jorrvaskr. Vilkas took another blow then, she usually slept in the rooms with the other whelps, she usually didn't leave Jorrvaskr at this time of the night. He assumed she might be sleeping in her mostly unused home.

She wandered down Whiterun's streets to her doorstep, after opening it she quickly locked it again, although, unsure of Vilkas's pick locking skills, she moved a chair to the handle to prevent it from opening.

Upstairs, Lydia was sleeping, it had been a long time since Lydia and herself slept under one roof, it brought back memories.

A field... Naked... Wounds... A kiss...

She shuddered.

She only wished that her thoughts could be her own, she wished that she had no past, that she wasn't the one who lost her memory, that there was nothing to remember.

The Divines had their reasons for everything... And when she woke up on that cart next to the Jarl of Windhelm in rags, she wasn't sure what had happened, only that her life, amazingly short, was over.

That dragon...

She remembered every inch of it, it was massive, much larger than any other she had come across and its armour of scales were as black as ebony, when the light touched them, red flashed like a rainbow of blood over each scale and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd live.

And he opened his mouth and the sky went red, he was a great beast, beautiful with eyes darker than coal and every scale sharper than a razor.

Ralof pulled her off the ground begging her to run, and she ran faster than she thought she could, her legs pumped her to the small guard tower and she found herself in the presence of Stormcloaks, although, at the time they were just soldiers to her, rebels in blue forms.

"I don't know what that thing is..." Ralof growled, peeking outside at the great dragon, "But To hell if it's the last thing I see!"

So they ran up the stairs and the dragon pushed its mighty head through the thick walls of the tower and cried flames. It left almost as soon as it came.

"Jump!" Ralof cried as he leapt through the building's now rather large window. She looked at the height of the jump, she wasn't sure if she could make it but with the dragon owning the skies there wasn't another choice.

She leapt and for a moment she was flying, when she hit the ground her body rolled to stop herself from breaking any bones, but the pain was unimaginable.

After getting down she found herself in the presence of another nord wearing Imperial light armour, the dark tan of his leather was blackened by blood and he had his sword ready.

He called to civilians, urging them to stay away from open areas and an anonymous man ran out and pulled his child away moments before a furious storm o flames crashed by them.

"Still alive, Prisoner? Stay close if you wish to stay that way..."

And they ran, her legs were beginning to burn under the pressure as Helgen slowly evaporated into an unrecognisable pile of smoking rubble.

She held her breath when the soldier called to her, urging her to stay close to the wall, and the beast crashed the house she was so close to with its wing as it roared vigorously killing a number of men with its breath.

She found herself in Ralof's presence again shortly as he urged her to follow him, when she did, she was unbinded and picking through a corpse's belongings, she was uncomfortable slipping into the bloodied armour especially in front of the nord before her, but she did so anyway.

Between killings of Imperials, he attempted to make light conversation, commenting that her accent was strange and her facial features were unfamiliar.

He had decided that she must have been half bred to a Nord and an Imperial, although she remained silent through his conversations, his smile reassured her.

They weren't going to die.

And she wasn't sure how grateful she should be.

"Do you remember anything at all?"

"My name... my name is Nasilda."

He smiled, "And you, Nasilda, might be the greatest Stormcloak warrior Skyrim has known, next to Ulfric himself."

And she knew that was an invitation to Windhelm.

He smelled like fire and blood, his beard was hardly trimmed and the blonde locks piling from his head were messily braided. But his muscles held his weapon with a strength she was amazed by, and when he attacked his enemies, she wasn't sure why their corpses were still in one piece.

Everything she saw in Helgen was horribly beautiful... Ralof... The dragon (Alduin as she now knew) and the still warm faces of the corpses...

She shuddered in her bed and held the blankets close to her face.

Dibella had placed beauty in all the wrong places.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh... I have completed my mission.<strong>

**So vote for which aedra/daedra you'd like to see soon and I'll start writing it straight away!**


	10. Chapter 10: Clavicus Vile

**Hello everyone! This chapter is named after the daedric prince of wishes: Clavicus Vile.**

**Clavicus Vile was chosen by voter jeandark-whose reviews I have not seen for awhile...**

**Shoutouts:**

**RainbowWhisper: COOKIES for being the first reviewer, the rate you're at, you'll be larger than life! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**RayRayzRawr: Cool name... I'm glad you like my story, I hope you read it to the end, I'm a fan of loyal readers. You'll see who steals Nasilda's heart in the end.**

**KittenandAyame: Good choices, I can definately make a chapter with one of those!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Clavicus Vile<p>

Nasilda looked at the sky, deciding that the sun was too low for Vilkas to be awake and at her heels she slipped outside and closed the door behind her.

Whiterun was peaceful in the early hours of the morning, the sun still drowsy giving the entire town a warm orange glow and the sky was the color of a freshly cooked sweet roll.

The Guards were barely standing straight; the strange warmth of the day was making their eyes heavy and their armor caused them to break into a light sweat as their sleepy eyes guarded Whiterun.

They barely saw Nasilda slip out.

Truthfully, she wasn't sure where she'd go, she only wanted to spend a day alone, without being tortured under Vilkas's annoying presence or to be weighed down with guilt by his twin's.

She wore her light leather armor but she wasn't planning to battle, however, even though she was a member of the Companions for a long time, she felt unwelcome in their halls, she felt like she didn't belong there. Familiar faces tried to sting her mind back into a jog towards memory lane but all she could ever recall was flashes.

She wondered how she ended up in Helgen, and she thought that perhaps, her wish was not to relieve herself from Vilkas's presence for the day, but perhaps to remember a small detail about how she got to Helgen, or even somebody who might help her remember her past completely.

She knew that the Greybeards would probably have an answer, they had an answer to everything, but for now there was a certain item to be fetched from a dungeon before she could return to their temple and go about asking questions.

Her brow furrowed as she headed over to the stables, diving deep into her pockets she pulled out an amount of gold and handed it to the stable-hand who pointed her to a silver mare.

Saddled quickly, she mounted her steed and began to walk along the roads.

As she neared Windhelm, she noted that the wind began to freeze with the land; snow decorated the ground like glazing on a cake as her horse shivered; only a few hours into her journey, she knew that Windhelm was not far but in the icy weather, a meter felt like miles.

She left her steed in capable hands as she entered the white city and when she opened the heavy stone gates she was overwhelmed with the eerie feeling of depression.

An old woman sat on the ground, her eyes lit up when Nasilda neared her, her withered, frost-bitten hands held out hopefully as if in prayer.

"Here" Nasilda sighed, tossing a few shiny pieces into the beggar's hands, "You'll need this more than I will."

"Talos thanks you!" The woman replied with a chesty cough as she held the gold for a moment, as if it was precious.

There were a group of men by an inn as Nasilda furthered through the cold city, she heard chuckles of laughter and the sound of a woman in tears.

A pair of dark elves kneeling in the center of a circle of Nords, the gray skinned man held a woman close to him as she cried, but her tears were inaudible among the sounds of sneering laughter.

"Gonna cry now? Why don't you just cry on home?" One man chuckled as he threw a bottle of mead over the crowd watched it shatter at the feet of the mer couple.

The woman jumped in fright, holding her lover closer in fear, he stroked her cheek, her tears falling through her fingers, and "It's alright… Uresa… they'll leave us alone soon…"

She sobbed into his shoulder as he spoke "Fendal…"

"Shut up!" A man snapped, giving the dunmer a kick in the spine.

"Blue Devils!"

"Get out of our home!"

"Go back to where you came from!"

Nasilda felt pity wash through her entire being as she saw the couple, "HEY!" She called out; her small voice hardly caught any attention so she called out again.

"What do you want?" A Nord spat in her direction, "filthy half-bred bitch!"

Nasilda tightened her fists, "What gave you the impression that it's alright to talk to me like that?"

"Oh… perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you are not my mother!"

He spat at her toes and she drew her sword, "Try that again."

"Why are you standing up for the filthy elves?" Another man cried out, "They don't belong here!"

"Skyrim belongs to the Nords!"

And Nasilda was then angry; she threw a punch at the closest man and smiled when he fell to the snow with a mouth full of red saliva. The elves bolted when the action started, kicking snow under their heels.

The men turned to her and lunged, the mob knocked her to the ground and she cried out when their fists found her weaker points.

"Don't you know it's rude to hit a woman?" A thickly accented voice sneered.

The fighting stopped immediately as men got to their feet. "Sorry, my Jarl, it won't happen again."

"Go find something else to preoccupy yourselves," The man said with his arms twisted into an angry knot against his chest.

The Nords left in a hurry as the Jarl of W Windhelm held his arm out to help Nasilda off the ground.

"You look familiar… have we met?" He smiled, his eyes burned into hers.

He looked so familiar… when she tried to think all she could remember was flames and a burning fear in her belly.

"What is your name?" She asked once she shook the useless thoughts from her mind.

He chuckled, "My name is Ulfric Stormcloak, perhaps you've heard of me."

And then when she looked at his face again, she saw the cloth he once wore around his mouth, allowing him silence. She saw the ropes that dug into his wrists that the Imperials gifted him.

"You… were at Helgen…" She choked in surprise.

And his eyes changed then, softening in shock and understanding, "You…" He then placed his hand on her shoulder. "We must talk now."

And as she walked she couldn't help but feel certain inklings in the back of her mind, as if a lock had clicked into place, the beginning of a wish being granted.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, if you're stuck waiting for an update, feel free to check out my other stories 'The song I sing' and 'Don't pretend'<strong>

**Remember 3 reviews=update!**


	11. Chapter 11: Miridia

**Hey welcome back, sorry about the late update, it might happen more often because I'm going to move houses. **

**This chapter is named after Miridia, the daedric prince of life energies.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Alisgal: You'll see! Cookies for being first!**

**SarahMayy: Here, have some more.**

**Kireiotakugirl: I'm glad you think so, will keep it up!**

**Poopadoopadoop: Cookies for being the last reviewer, hope you like this chapter. I do want the story to not revolve around Vilkas and Farkas, it is about the dragonborn.**

* * *

><p>Ulfric had invited Nasilda into his rather fancy home, she found herself gazing at the cold walls in wonder, what sort of man could call himself a son of Skyrim, say his battles were of honour if he lived in luxury whilst he had beggars on the streets.<p>

"Are you hungry?" Ulfric asked as he walked, she shook her head and sat down at the long table that was centred in the hall, she looked up at him with curious eyes and questions on her lips but he simply smiled.

"No, thank you." She smiled up at him as she ran her fingers across her crossed arms, "I ate on the way to Windhelm." She lied, truthfully, she hated eating in front of anyone whom she wasn't comfortable with.

"Ah yes, troublesome journey?"

"Rather peaceful. Thankfully,"

He nodded and called a man over, ordering two meals; Nasilda looked at him curiously wondering if she did answer him when he asked her if she wanted something to eat or if she purely imagined it.

He sat down at the table, and considering how he constantly moved about in his chair she could see how it was not a common occorence for him to eat there, the way his eyes dragged up to the thrown at the end of the long hall showed how much he wished to sit up there. But it seemed he forced himself to sit at her level out of politeness, and from the strain she knew it was uncommon for him to do anything out of politeness.

"You look uncomfortable." Nasilda finally pointed out after he had changed his position several times.

"I need a cup of mead." He shrugged it off. "I had a long day"

"Oh?" She asked, looking curiously up at him in wonder, "Anything interesting?"

He looked away in thought but then shrugged, "I had to make plans for a move for my troops."

"How goes the war?"

"Almost a standstill, with the dragons running around like rabbits, it makes moving troops almost impossible."

"I can imagine."

A man brought out two bowls of chicken soup after several minutes of silence, he sat a bottle of spiced wine at the table with two glasses.

She noticed a light layer of dust on the dishes, noting that the fancy glasses hadn't been used in a long time, the wine was aged considerably judging that the date on the bottle was several years past.

"Is there an occasion?"

"I hope so." He said, pouring the wine.

She frowned, unsure of how to take the whole 'dinner date' if that is what it was. He seemed perfectly comfortable to sit back with the steaming soup scenting the room wonderfully without touching it, a glass in one hand that he sipped on occasionally but never really drank into. His discomfort hadn't eased.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Nasilda smiled, hoping that perhaps she could get this over with and continue her way, she wasn't sure what she hoped for in Windhelm, she mostly looked for an escape from Vilkas and his brother, but perhaps there was something else here too.

"Yes." He smiled. "You were at Helgen."

She smiled again, "You said that outside, remember?"

He nodded and took another sip of wine, "The wine is good, you should try it."

She snickered in her mind, it didn't seem so good, it seemed he more wanted to change the conversation, but she still took the glass to her lips and drank, taking in the sweet flavour of grapes, honey and cinnamon.

"As you remember, there was a dragon…" He started.

She giggled, "Of course, our only saviour."

"Ironic, admittedly." He then continued, "And do you know why there was a dragon?"

"No idea."

"You were there, I remember when you woke up, you looked like you had no idea who you were, you didn't say a thing for most of the ride…"

"Yes…"

"And now there's all this talk of dragonborns… that the gods are punishing us, and I found it coincidental that the world met you and the dragons on the same day."

She knew where he was heading, and she didn't want it to go that way. "No, I am Nasilda, a circle member of the Companions."

Saying it felt strange, like she had admitted defeat, a part of her died somewhat in saying so.

"Really…" He put a hand on his unshaven chin, "Part of me disagrees somewhat."

"I may have lost my memories before Helgen, but there are a few who would vouch for my identity."

"I say if you have lost your memories there is more to that, Nasilda, you are no longer the same woman you once were, the soul of that woman died and was sent to Sovngarde, someone else is in your body, something else." He leaned over the table, cradling his glass to his lip without drinking, his eye burned uncomfortably into hers as they read her emotions, "Dragonborn."

"I have heard that I might be." She looked away, "but I don't believe such rumours."

"I don't believe that you don't believe." He bore his stare with great willpower, she felt her shield crumble from his stare as he tried to break through to read her mind, "Nasilda, I trained with the Greybeards for many of my years, I have heard of dragonborn, what they are, what they can do, the rumours you here are just the beginning."

"What do you want Ulfric?"

"I want to tell you who you are, what you are." He smiled, his eyes softened and she noticed a kindness, "I want to tell you how you can be stronger and save this world."

"How did you even know it was me?"

"I know more about dragonborn than most, I can recognise one by their voice, by the stories told, they are all similar."

"But I am the first of thousands of years, apparently."

"Perhaps, but one who can use the voice speaks differently to one who doesn't."

"Understandable."

He smiled; "I understand you may be wary of me, it is natural for one to not trust a man who knows more about you than you do" She scoffed before he could continue "However, I think you might want to study with me, the Greybeards have habit of holding information, I think that is unnecessary, you might want to know all about what you are capable of."

"What do you want in return?"

He chuckled, "Perhaps a bit of help in moving troops once in a while."

"Is it alright if I ponder on it overnight?"

"Of course, my Steward will show you a room for which you can stew in."

"Oh no, I can just stay in the inn…"

"No, please be my guest." She noted emphasise on the word 'please' and knew immediately it was a word that he didn't use often, she wondered why he treated her in such a strange manner.

"One night to think about it." She said. "No more."

He smiled, "I will call my Steward."

And as he left the table she felt something click inside of her again, feeling this as a common occurrence she didn't pay it too much attention, but as he walked away she realised her heart was beating uncontrollably, she had never felt so alive. She felt like she was on the right path, even though she was hesitant to walk it, it all felt so right.

Miridia had breathed a new life into her bones, she was going to learn what she was exactly.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for the late update, please leave a review, it takes 3 of them for the next update.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Namira

**Hey all. I guess those who previously read this story might be a little mad at me for discontinuing without a word spoken for over a year.**

**Well I'm back to writing now so I shouldn't disappear just yet; unless I run out of ideas again.**

**Shout outs (although there is probably no point at this point):**

**SsjAndromena: Cookies for being first! Yeah it is a large possibility; I don't think Ulfric is actually over the top racist considering he has a quarter for dark elves entirely, even if it is in disrepair. But being the dragon born, I think she is set in different standards anyway.**

**Dragon53535: I fear it is probably a little too late…. I'M SORRY**

**Nightingale460: Hopefully you still think so**

**Stefiii07: I'm glad, sorry that the update wasn't very 'soon' at all.**

**Eep246: You're actually the reason I guess I decided to write this chapter, I had forgotten about this story entirely. Cookies for hoping!**

**I named for Namira, daedric prince of vile and ancient darkness.**

**Chapter 12: Namira**

Nasilda spent the entire night in a massive bed way too hard for her tastes, and she wasn't even sure what her tastes were as of yet. She found herself wandering the streets of Windhelm, touching the snowflakes with open hands and breathing in the night sky.

She heard music from the mead hall it she thought of Jorrvaskr and the two men that confused her more than anyone she had met in her new life.

But with the mead hall not even full, the corner club only a few streets away was filled with elves with skin darker than the hilt of her sword.

It made her wonder of Ulfric, the man was a strange one, he talked of being trapped under the enemy, how the Empire had betrayed them, how the streets were filled of strangers.

But His streets were filled with the hungry blue.

The gray quarter was a graveyard of buildings and Windhelm was supposedly a mighty city.

Ulrich's people were cold and scared, not wanting to leave their houses at night and not wanting to stay home and feel the hunger of their efforts.

Yet he sat in fancy clothing in a castle. His sheets were the furs of exotic cats and his coat was made of rich dyes. He had rings adorned on his hands.

And he spoke of freedom.

The man confused her endlessly, he spoke so highly of his soldiers, and they were the court. The subjects he fought for however were treated less than cattle to fill his fields.

Nasilda grew an overnight grudge.

And when the sun rose, the sleep deprived dragonborn returned to the palace of kings with an angry heart.

And when she returned to the room assigned to her, her heart grew heavier when she found Ulfric waiting for her.

"You couldn't sleep?" Ulfric smiled lightly, "Too much on your mind?"

She retorted angrily with hours' worth of bitter thoughts burning on her tongue, "I didn't realize you assigned me your chambers!"

He chuckled, the light hearted music of his throat caught her off guard, and "I didn't"

"Then what are you doing in mine?"

The jarl of Windhelm sat on a chair in the room; the light of the morning sun broke through the window and hit his hair and skin making them glow. "I heard you in the night; I too, have trouble sleeping."

She shook her head, "You expect me to want to stay here when you plan of showing up where I expect privacy and have such excuses to follow?"

Ulfric smiled wider. "Such fire in you, I suggest settling, we have plenty to discuss today"

Nasilda looked at him dumbfound, struck with an order disguised as advice. It caused a flicker in her chest and warmth in her veins.

And she didn't want to feel angry anymore, the man he just reminded her of was very dear to her.

As he stood to leave the room, he put a hand on her shoulder lightly and looked into her eyes softly. At that moment she felt her intestines turn and twist and her heart really start to work.

His eyes were like Absinthe in their color and equally as intoxicating. Yet she wasn't even sure how she knew of the exotic powerful drink, just like his smile seemed familiar yet distant.

"Have we met?" She asked him as he walked down the hall.

He turned and smile, "Perhaps in waking dreams and friendly nightmares," with a darker tone "You're a blessing to end a curse, and hopefully an adventure I can join."

And he left.

Nasilda sat on the hard bed and noticed it not feeling quite as hard as it had previously, but she assumed this might have been because of the immediate exhaustion she just got slapped with as she sat.

Perhaps just a few hours rest… Perhaps he wasn't so disgusting after all…

She was glad.

Perhaps Namira wasn't in hand of this one.

**Will require 3 reviews before I update, although I do write for enjoyment and enjoyment only; I upload for your enjoyment only. No readers, No uploads.**


	13. Chapter 13: peryite

**Hey guys!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Eep246: I'm really glad you like it, cookies for being first! I have mixed feelings about Ulfric personally as you might notice.**

**Guest: I don't update stories nobody reads. Well you may have a point but the thing is though, amnesia would cause a lot of confusion in anyone, and Nasilda has got more than amnesia, she has a full personality change. She is pretty much a new person in another body who really doesn't like the man she married that much. Vows are vows, yes, but it's up for debate on how they should be honored in this situation. I'm just writing how she feels and her experience on the matter.**

**Midnightandcounting: I really wasn't expecting to see one of my older reviewers reading this! You proved me wrong!**

**I named this chapter after the daedric prince of tasks; Peryite.**

**Chapter 13: Peryite**

Nasilda had slept moments after she sat on the bed, she found hours became moments when Ulfric re entered the room in comfortable clothing and a pile of books.

She groaned as he nudged her awake, He spoke words of waking and resisting the sleep.

But the sleep was her friend, her comfort. When she remembered no other delight, the tempting hand of sleep briefly reminded her.

Yet she had duties to perform under him.

"Now before you say anything, we aren't going to read all of these, at least, not today." Ulfric smirked, "But extracts from these literatures may have something to do with what we discuss and may explain things better than I could."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Alright."

He then stood to leave the room, "I'll allow you to prepare yourself, I'll be in the main hall with breakfast once you're ready."

And she began to prepare the moment the heavy door shut.

There was a dusty mirror in the room along with several dressers, Nasilda put her armor over her tunic and walked over to the antique mirror.

It had been weeks since she had even looked at herself in the mirror, Jorrvaskr didn't really stock them as warriors tend to bother.

She was filthy, dirt covered her nose and cheeks, her hair was oily and she noticed a scratch on her lobe.

She found a nearby sink and washed her face and ran wet fingers through her hair. She wasn't even partially sure what was going to happen today, but she needed to feel even just a little prepared.

So she walked downstairs and met the Jarl of Windhelm at his dining table with a feast of food ready.

It smelled wonderful, the flavors of the food seemed to make the air melt around her, she wanted to eat it straight away and felt her stomach begging for it.

"Ah, Nasilda, I see you clean up nicely." Ulfric smiled. "Dig in"

And she sat and began to eat, piling pancakes onto her plate and omelets and strips of greasy fried ham.

But she could hear the whispers of the servents and guards around her, she could hear their stomachs growl and looked at the table which was covered in metres of food. "There's so much! What happens to the leftovers?"

Ulfric nodded in agreement "The food that is less perishable gets sent to the soldiers whilst the food that will be off by lunch, gets fed to the dogs"

Nasilda raised an eyebrow, "You must have a few dogs, why not give it to the servents or guards? Or even the starving blues in the gray quarter?"

"They have their own wages to spend on such things, dogs don't. I send food to the soldiers so they can be strong and fight for us, I don't see you on the battlefield? Someone has to watch their backs"

Nasilda looked struck, "Some of your people sleep on the floor, some can only eat every few days! They have the stars for a ceiling and you'd rather fuel a war based on your foul actions of treason to the high king!" She wasn't even sure where some of those ideals came from, but the reaction on his face was enough to satisfy her.

"I think you might want to reconsider what you say and go back to the tasks at hand. Finish your food"

And she did with fire on her tongue and burning behind her eyes.

Ulfric spoke as she forked food into her ready mouth, she didn't want to speak in case she blew him away, however she wasn't sure if she cared.

"The way of the voice is the greybeards way of life, it requires meditation and peace, the voice was to be for praise and worship to the goddess Kynareth. They aid the dragonborn in study but they do not serve them, the greybeards serve only themselves." Ulfric started, "However their voices are unmatched, years of study will teach you a word and allow you to use it, but it requires excellent state of mind to use it correctly in battle."

Nasilda nodded as she took a sip of mead from her tankard. "Are you still trying to convince me not to study with them? I won't then. Just get to the point"

"You want to master the voice? You'll need to find the words and use them at every opportunity. They're called words of power and you need to use that power. I know where to find them."

He leaned forward and smiled, "You're going to learn the Thu'm word by word, but you're going to have to help me every time."

Nasilda's eyes squinted, "Help?"

"You're a dragonborn, a natural warrior. A slayer of the mightiest beasts in all of the nirn. As if I could just let you walk away without a deal struck" Ulfric passed her an old book, "Here's something for nighttime reading. Your first assignment is to clear an old fort for use, the location is marked on the first page."

Nasilda stood. "It's a pleasure doing blackmail with you." And walked away.

Ulfric was a man on high boots, he wanted to lead Skyrim and be thought of as the hero, and he wanted to control. He was the taskmaster of the weak.

She could find her own bloody words of power.

"Thanks for the book."

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, hope you enjoy the next one.**


End file.
